


Happy Valentine's Day

by merv606



Series: Adventures In Lingerie for the Holidays [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Lace Panties, M/M, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: The stockings were a success so why not lace underwear when Johnny suggests it.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Adventures In Lingerie for the Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137074
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95





	Happy Valentine's Day

Daniel walks into the bedroom as Johnny is furiously going through the drawers. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Looking for that thing." 

"What thing?"

"That thing I had to fill out. I have to drop it off today."

"Why didn't you put it in the filing cabinet in the office?"

"I put all my important crap in the drawers. Shit, I must have moved it."

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Well, would you have put it in the drawer of your nightstand?" but he's already going over to check without waiting for an answer. 

He looks over when he hears the sound of Johnny rifling through the drawers stop.

"Find it?" Daniel asks, but the question dies on his lips when he sees what Johnny has in his hand. 

The red and white candy cane striped stockings he had worn on New Years' Eve.

"I thought you said you had to throw these out. Because of the mess we made on them New Years' Morning."

"I managed to get the stains out," Daniel explains. Truth was also he couldn't bear to throw them out.

Silence. 

"God, thinking about you that night in those stockings gets me so hard. You have no idea."

Daniel feels heat go up his collar at the sudden hoarseness of Johnny's voice. 

"I think sometimes, what it would have been like to slide my hands down, pushing aside my shirt and seeing you in lace panties."

Daniel frowns slightly, before softly asking, "you don’t wish I was a woman do you?"

"What?! No, god, no. Trust me. It’s definitely a hard cock I want to feel when I slip my fingers into them."

Johnny has always thought Daniel was such a complementary mix of feminine and masculine, soft and hard - sometimes it looked good when he played up that side more, while still keeping that distinctly masculine edge, but Johnny doesn't know how to say that - to explain it properly. He goes with, "you're pretty. So it looks good on you," instead and hopes, like a lot of things, he gets his point across to Daniel. 

Daniel feels arousal and heat rush through him at Johnny's words. He had surprised himself that night. How much he liked dressing up for Johnny, feeling pretty for him. He turns around to hide the furious blush now staining his cheeks. 

"Besides, I can just imagine," Johnny continues after noticing the blush Daniel was trying to hide, "pushing them aside just enough to get my dick in you," his voice now suddenly in Daniel's ear. 

He feels a hand on his stomach as Johnny pushes him back so Daniel's ass is against his crotch, so he can feel how hard Johnny is for him. If Johnny's hand drops a few more inches he'll be able to feel just how hard the idea is getting him as well. 

Daniel turns suddenly instead and drops to his knees, liquid grace. The conversation is soon forgotten.

\--------------------

Later on that night as Johnny lays, snoring on his back, Daniel is still awake staring at the ceiling. He gets up slowly, quietly, so not to disturb Johnny. He has an innate ability to sense when Daniel is trying to move and usually ends up aggressively spooning him, arms wrapped tight to prevent the smaller man's escape.

Daniel leaves the room, grabbing the laptop before settling in at the kitchen table. He brings up the browser - he has some shopping to do. 

\--------------------

Daniel steps back and looks at himself in the mirror.

The band of the underwear sits a few inches below his hips and cuts straight across, little red bow perfectly centered in the middle, the blue colour of the lace underwear, he refuses to call them panties, popping against his skin tone. Lace flares out at the sides of the crotch, covering the very inside of his thigh. It tapers off to show more skin towards the middle of his outer thigh, before flaring out again to a full back that covers his cheeks. The crotch is all lace too, but it shows no skin like the rest as it is stretched across solid fabric underneath. That same flannel shirt as that night hangs off him now too. 

He still feels ridiculous but his nerves are not as bad this time - he knows Johnny will love this. 

Now or never he thinks as he calls out to Johnny.

"Yeah Daniel?" Johnny asks as he crosses the threshold into their bedroom, but stops short when he sees Daniel in his shirt, shoulder exposed as it falls off him. 

"Happy Valentine's Day," Daniel says with a shy smile. 

Johnny's eyes follow him as Daniel walks up to him, crowding into his space; Johnny's hand instantly dropping down to grab for a handful of Daniel's ass, but he freezes when he feels the lace.

Johnny pulls back to look at Daniel who buries his face in his chest.

"Hey, hey now, look at me - don't get shy on my now."

Johnny guides Daniel's head up with the tips of his two fingers under his chin.

They stare at each other, no words exchanged, until Daniel bites his lip and then Johnny is sinking down to his knees. 

Johnny parts the flannel shirt like a curtain to reveal the surprise behind. He groans before leaning forward.

He mouths at Daniel's crotch, feels the intricate pattern of the lace against his tongue and the heat of Daniel’s hardness where is strains against the delicate fabric. He can already taste the wetness seeping through.

He brings his hands up behind to spread them out across Daniel's ass just to feel it against his palms, working his way up with his mouth to suck and bite at his hipbones.

Daniel moans at the first taste of teeth. 

"Did you want to come like this?" Johnny asks, as he leans back to look up at Daniel. "From my mouth on you?" he furthers as he cups Daniel's hardness in his hand. The lace feels sinful against his palm, warm from Daniel's body and damp now from Johnny's saliva and Daniel's precum. If it feels this good for him, he can only imagine how it feels against Daniel's dick.

"Yes," he sighs out, pushing himself against Johnny's hand.

"Because, I’ll still fuck you after," Johnny promises, before getting his mouth back on him. He pulls the underwear down just enough to expose the head of Daniel's dick.

"Whatever, oh god," he breathes out as Johnny takes the tip in his mouth, "whatever you want."

Johnny sucks on the head, tonguing the leaking slit as Daniel rocks forward against him, his hands fisting in Johnny's hair. 

He lets Daniel's dick fall out of his mouth before tucking it back into the lace. 

"I was hoping you'd say that," Johnny says, undoing his jeans as he stands back up, but not before giving those hips one final nip. 

"Did you get yourself ready for me like last time?" he asks as he traces Daniel's bottom lip with his thumb.

As Daniel nods his head, Johnny's hands are instantly down to his hole, where he feels the wetness as he hooks two fingers inside, Daniel jolting forward, moaning.

Johnny fingers him, hands down the back of the underwear as Daniel rubs his lace trapped cock against Johnny's thigh, the material rough against both their skin.

"Going to come for me? Inside your pretty little panties? Make a mess for me?"

Daniel's hips jerk and he keens as soon as that WORD leaves Johnny's mouth.

Johnny smirks. "Yeah I think you are. You won't be able to help it will you? "

Daniel is absolutely wanton.

Continuous little gasped out, "ah aha ah’s" as he pushes himself harder against Johnny before thrusting back against those fingers, now three, buried so deep inside him, unsure of what feels better. 

Johnny takes his fingers out and Daniel wails, helpless little, "no" before Johnny swallows those sounds with a kiss. 

"I changed my mind. I want you to come on my cock instead. Fuck you with them on."

Daniel squeezes his eyes shut before laying his forehead on Johnny's shoulder, trying to calm down, as Johnny rubs up and down his back, before he feels Daniel nod his consent. 

He arranges Daniel on their bed to his liking, lying horizontally, so his head is at the edge, flat on his stomach with a pillow under his hips. 

Johnny tries to push the underwear aside to get at Daniel's hole but it's not working and Daniel hears a rip but, before he can protest, he feels the blunt pressure of Johnny's cock against his entrance. 

Johnny pushes into Daniel through the space he ripped into the lace, grits his teeth as he watches Daniel's rim stretch around his girth as the first inch of his cock is enveloped in Daniel's ass, so hot and tight. Instead of swiftly pushing in the rest of the way, he slowly feeds him each swollen inch until Daniel's writhing on his cock, trying to fuck his ass back on it. 

"Slow down, slow down," Johnny soothes. "Always so desperate once you’ve got my cock inside you."

"Johnny, please, I want to come. I’ve been hard since I put these on."

"Yeah? They make you feel that good? Make you feel pretty for me?"

Daniel practically mewls.

"Yeah, They did, didn’t they?"

"Yes," he whimpers. 

"I pictured this so many times - fuck, so much better than I could have imagined. That you did this for me." Then, whispered in Daniel's ear, "let me make you feel good."

Daniel clenches down on the hard length inside him at that and Johnny takes a few moments to steady himself, panting roughly into Daniel's shoulder. He can feel the fine tremors of Daniel's body as he starts to kiss along his shoulder instead. 

"Please move," Daniel begs , voice strained.

Johnny lowers himself so there’s no space between their bodies, sliding in that much deeper. He kisses Daniel's neck, Daniel automatically tilting his head to the side to give him more room but Johnny's hips remain motionless.

"Move, please," he chokes out, gasping. 

"Yeah?"

Johnny puts his hand around the top of Daniel’s throat now, index and middle fingers under his chin, thumb on his jaw, forcing his head to tilt back.

Hips undulating slowly, as Daniel whimpers.

"So fucking gorgeous for me like this. Taking my cock with your pretty panties on like you were made for it."

"Yes," Daniel sobs out.

"Yes what?" Hips never breaking their rhythm, still so slow. 

"I was made, oh god" he hiccups out... "I was made to take your cock."

"With?" A kiss to the side of his head, grip still tight.

"With my pretty panties on," Daniel pants out, arousal punching through him.

Johnny reaches down and lays his hand over Daniel’s which is desperately grasping onto the bed sheets, fabric bunched between his fingers.

He rubs over the fingers until they loosen, and laces their fingers together, his palm to the back of Daniel’s hand.

If the little gasped out pleas weren’t enough, Johnny knows every times he hits right by the feel of Daniel’s fingers tightening around his. 

Johnny keeps aiming for that spot that makes Daniel's walls clench around his hard cock inside him. Daniel's moans turning into a low, almost frantic whine as Johnny finds it, abusing that spot relentlessly with his thick length.

"Shhhh shhhh shhhhh," Johnny whispers in his ear and Daniel lets out a broken sound, ragged in the otherwise silence of the room.

Daniel's wrecked, desperate, shivering under Johnny, and when Johnny feels tears hit his fingers, still holding Daniel's head back, then, and only then does Johnny speed up enough for them to come.

The rough snap of Johnny's hips into Daniel cause him to jolt forward, only to be pulled back down by Johnny placing both hands on either shoulder, to keep him in place, causing him to rub off on the pillow Johnny had put under his hips, the lace rough against his dick.

"Come in your panties for me," he hears Johnny say, "get them dirty," and he's helpless to do anything but obey.

Daniel vaguely registers the sound of Johnny groaning and the feeling of Johnny coming inside him, filing his ass with his release. 

He feels the hand return to his throat, his head tipped back for Johnny's eager lips as he kisses the side of Daniel's face, tracing the tracks the tears left.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Johnny finally whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Hallmark had this in mind when they commercialized the hell out of Valentine's day but here we are. 
> 
> https://www.be-brief.com/collections/secret-male/products/secret-male-smi023-bikini?variant=32051124764805
> 
> I don't feel like i explained the underwear very well so this is what I had in mind - but the crotch would have a lace overlay over the solid material. Daniel likes to keep it tasteful ;)


End file.
